


Beach Resort Birthday Bash

by KuroBakura



Category: Moonbeam City
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-08 03:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5482196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rad HATES celebrating his birthday or just having one in general but this year, Chrome wants to give him one that he will never forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What a Way to Start

**Author's Note:**

> It starts out under 18 and then it will get 18+ in some chapters.
> 
> Please do not bash or flame.  
> Thanks!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has not even been a fullmyet and Rad is starting to feel like this vacation is going to be a disaster.

Rad and Chrome walked off the plane and in to the gate of the airport. Chrome surprised Rad with a trip to a beach resort for his birthday. Both of them were very excited and it was also very much needed. After Rad finally left his job, he has been down in the dumps. Plus, his birthday was coming up, which made Rad even more depressed. He always has had a shitty birthday ever since he was a kid and each year, it got worst. Plus, it is not like Rad is turning 21 or any thing. Rad is turning 28 in four days and it made him feel old. This year, though, his boyfriend wanted to give Rad the best birthday he has ever had. As they walked through the airport to go get their luggage, Chrome held Rad's hand all the way there. He looked over at Rad, who was smiling.

“You excited?” Chrome asked.

“I am very excited! I mean, you did not have to do this for my birthday.” Rad said.

“I wanted to. Plus, we both need to get away from the hustle and bustle of Moonbeam City for a bit.” Chrome said.

“True. Also...I apologize if what I said was rude. I really do love this, Chrome..I am just not used to things like this.” Rad said.

“Oh, you're welcome and I understand, darling. I am not offended or upset.” Chrome replied, smiling. Rad quickly kissed Chrome's kiss as they got close to the baggage claim area. After getting their bag and calling for a taxi to take them to the resort, they sat on a bench then Rad laid his head on Chrome's shoulder.

“You sleepy?” Chrome asked, rubbing the top of Rad's head.

“Nah. I'm getting thirsty, though.” Rad answered. Chrome looked through his carry on bag and took out a bottle of water that purchased earlier and held it out in front of Rad. Rad blushed.

“Why are you blushing?” Chrome asked.

“I...I do not why actually.” Rad replied.

“Rad, It is a bottle of water, not a dildo.” Chrome said. Rad sat up straight and looked at Chrome.

“Chrome Collin, I can not believe you just said that in public.” Rad said.

“Actually...a water bottle could be as one.” Chrome said.

“Oh my God.” Rad said as he covered his face, looking at the ground, blushing. Chrome leaned forward and to the side.

“Oh, sweetie, I did not mean to embarrass you. ….Huh?” Chrome stopped when he realized that Rad was not embarrassed but was trying to control his laughter. Rad looked up at Chrome and smiled.

“That was funny, actually. I can already tell that I am going to enjoy this vacation.” Rad said, sitting back up. Rad gently took the water out of Chrome's hand and drank a few sips of it.

“Thanks, Chrome.” Rad said.

“No problem. I'll get another one when we get to the resort.” Chrome said. 5 minutes later, the taxi arrived and took them to the resort. When they arrived to the resort, Chrome got out of the taxi first and then helped Rad out. The driver was out of the taxi and got their bags out of the trunk. When the taxi left, they walked in to the lobby of the resort and Rad's eyes widened. The place was enormous and very fancy....maybe a little bit too fancy.

“What do you think?” Chrome asked. Rad looked at him.

“This place is like a summer place!” Rad replied.

“I know right!” Chrome asked. Usually, Chrome does not do things like this but he wanted to make Rad's birthday amazing as he could. Rad looked around and saw all this hot guys and woman that looked like supermodels walking in and out of the lobby. Rad feel awkward. Plus, Chrome looks like a male model so people could talk shit about Chrome just for being around Rad.

“Chrome...I kind of feel out of place here.” Rad said. Chrome held Rad's hand and turned his head to look at Rad.

“Honey...do not worry about your looks. We are here to have fun. Now, lets go get our room keys and go put our luggage in the room.” Chrome said. Rad let go of Chrome's hand but Chrome held it again.

“Also, do not afraid to hold my hand, hug or kiss me in public. They are very LGBT-friendly here.” Chrome said. Rad sighed and both of them walked up to the front desk. They both let go and Chrome pressed the bell since no one was at the desk at the moment. A few seconds later, an employee came out of from a side room and smiled.

“Hello, welcome to the resort! Do you have reservations?” The employee asked.

“Yes. I have a two bed suite under the name “Chrome Collins”.” Chrome replied. As the Lady checked the computer for the reservations, Rad suddenly began to to realize that he was so nervous that...he was beginning to smell. Plus, they just came in to from the heat and it was a bit hot in there as well. Lets just say...things were not looking good for Rad at this point and their vacation has only just started.

“...Shit. I hope no one smells it. Just act causal and do not make a scene.” Rad thought. Suddenly, a lady standing behind them caught a whiff of it and began to make a gagging noise.

“Oh my God, that is so gross!” The Lady said. She did not know where it was coming from Rad knew she was talking about the smell coming from him. He wanted to cry so badly. Not only he began to smell but...his bladder began to kick in to this mix.

“Oh go, oh God, oh God...please do not let things get worst.” Rad thought. The lady looked up and handed Chrome the room keys.

“Here is your room keys. Room is number 407. Hope you have a great stay!” The employee said. Rad rushed over to the elevator. When Chrome finally caught up with him, Rad was quickly pressing the elevator button to try to get to open it faster.

“Whoa, Rad! Calm down, honey. What's wrong?” Chrome asked, trying to calm down Rad. Rad stopped and took a breath.

“Nothing. I am okay.” Rad said, lying through his teeth. Rad did not want to say it because people where starting to come up the same elevator.

“FUCK!” Rad said to himself. Chrome realized what was happening and rubbed his shoulder.

“Rad, every thing will be fine. Take a deep breath.” Chrome said. Rad took a couple of times but it was not really helping. The elevator opened and they both got in...as well as a few other people got in as well. It was a couple with two children, one was a girl who looked to be around 12 years of age and the other was a little boy who looked to be around 7 or 8 years old. Rad place his suitcase in front of his crotch just in case. As the elevator got to the second...the smell got even WORST. The little boy began to make a sniff sound and then looked at his Mom.

“Mommy? It smells like someone farted in here!” The boy said out loud. Rad now felt like he needed to pee badly. He was holding the handle of his suitcase so hard that his knuckles were turning white.

“Samuel! That is not nice.” His Mom said to him.

“But it is true!” The boy said, holding his noise.

“It is still not nice to say out loud.” His Mom said. Even after the Mom told him to apologize but the little boy refused and kept making a scene for the rest of the time. Chrome looked over at Rad, who looked like he was to have a nervous breakdown. Suddenly, the elevator opened up on the 4th floor and they rushed out of there and got to the door of their hotel room. Chrome quickly took out his key, unlocked the door and opened it. Rad rushed in quickly and in to the bathroom and slammed the bathroom door. About five minutes later, Rad come out and sat on one of the bed. Chrome walked over and hugged him and rad hugged him back.

“Rad, I am so sorry that happened but remember, just ignore things like that. I hope this does not ruin it for you.” Chrome said.

“It didn't but I am so embarrassed. Not all of it was that from that kid, though. There was a lady behind us who smelled it and was making a fake gagging sound when she did not have to do that.” Rad explained.

“Oh. I agree. Still, I hope that you have will have a good time because I just wanted to be able to not be stressed and have the time of your life.” Chrome said.

“I know. Thanks, sweetheart.” Rad said.

“You're welcome, darling.” Chrome said. Chrome let go of Rad and walked over to the desk in side the room where Chrome put his backpack. He opened his bag and took out a pamphlet that had names of places and a map of the resort. Rad got up from the bed and walked over to his man to look at it with him.

“The beach looks pretty. ...Ooh!! Chrome, they are having a Gay Pride Parade near here in a couple of days. ….Is there any thing you would like to do as well. This vacation is not all about just me, you know.” Rad said, looking at his boyfriend.

“Well...I did hear that they are having a local art festival at their local park not tomorrow but the day after. It is about 5 miles away. I would like to go to that, if it is okay?” Chrome asked. Rad looked at Chrome.

“Of course.” Rad replied, smiling. Chrome smiled back and kissed Rad. When they stopped, he looked at his watch.

“Well, since it is only 1:30 in the afternoon, do you want to go out for a while or just stay here until dinnertime?” Chrome asked.

“Well, I am over what happened before so...lets go explore the resort for a while. Plus, we need to get our passes for the pool area or we can get that stuff tomorrow.” Rad said.

“That is actually a good idea. ..Lets go, love.” Chrome replied. He grabbed his hotel key walked over the door, Rad following right behind him. They left the room and headed to the elevator where they came up to the floor and got in it a minute later, holding hands.

 

Later that night, they sat in the hotel room on Chrome's bed, watching an episode together on his laptop, eating some snacks that they picked up from the vending machine before heading back up to drop off some things they picked up at the front desk. Rad and Chrome are huge fans of Sherlock and have watched the series at least 5 times each. They have watch the first episode together already and are working episode two of season one.

“Okay...why did they not make Sherlock and John boyfriends and/or husbands? They are so perfect for each other!” Rad said.

“I agree. My other friends can not see how they are perfect for each other but they are! Even with all the things I should them or explain it to them, they still don't.” Chrome replied.

“Kind of reminds me of us.” Rad said. Chrome turned to him.

“How so?” Chrome asked.

“We are both perfect for each other. ...Aaaaaand, I am sassy at times as well.” Rad replied. Chrome giggled.

“I agree with that and I love that sass of yours.” Chrome said. Rad laid his head on Chrome's shoulders and then Chrome put his arm around Rad at they sat like that as they finished the rest of the episode. When they got ready for bed, Chrome was in the room, changing and Rad was in the bathroom getting his pajamas on.

“Hey, Chrome?” Rad asked from the bathroom.

“Yeah?” Chrome replied.

“Do you think we should pick up some snacks and drinks to keep in our hotel room?” Rad asked.

“Sure! After we pick up our pool passes, we will head to the nearest convenient store and grab some. Sound good?” Chrome replied.

“Sounds good to me.” Rad replied. Rad then came out of the bathroom and laid down on the bed. Then Chrome got in his bed and both of them looked at each other and smiled.

“Well...goodnight, darling. See you in the morning.” Rad said, getting comfy.

“Night, honey.” Chrome replied. As soon as Rad got in to a comfortable position, Chrome turned off the light and got in to his comfortable position. Both men fell asleep but a few hours later, Rad woke up and got out of bed. He tapped Chrome on the shoulder.

“Rad?” Chrome said, still feeling groggy.

“Chrome....Can I sleep in the bed with you?” Rad asked.

“Sure. Something frighten you?” Chrome asked.

“I know it sounds childish but I had a nightmare.” Rad explained. Chrome patted the other side of the bed.

“Get in, adorable.” Chrome said. Rad got on the other side and Chrome turned around ut his arm around Rad and kissed his forehead.

“Do not worry, I'll protect you from those big, mean monsters.” Chrome said. He was not making of Rad...he was just trying to make him giggle, which worked.

“Thanks, Chrome.” Rad said.

“No problem. Night, sweetie.” Chrome said.

“Night, dear.” Rad replied and both were asleep again within 5 minutes. For the rest of the night, Rad had a very good and sweet dream.

 


	2. Not The Only One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rad and Chrome are out at the pool and meet a little girl named Shanna, who is just like Rad...especially in one, certain way.

It was now officially day one of the week-long Birthday celebrating for Rad's 28th birthday and today, they are going to spend a couple of hours at the outside pool area of the resort. They just took off their shoes (Chrome wore sandals while Rad wore sneakers to the pool) and still were sitting in their swim trunks and tanks tops, warming up a bit before heading in to the water. Chrome looked over at Rad.

“You doing alright?” Chrome asked. Rad looked up at Chrome and smiled.

“Surprisingly, yes.” Rad said.

“That's wonderful.” Chrome said as he held Rad's hand. Rad looked at their hands and held Chrome's back

“I love you.” Chrome said.

“I love you, too.” Rad said back. Rad thought he would be freaking out by now because of people seeing or talking about his deformed left foot but to be honest, it was not bad as he thought it would be. Some people look but they do not say any thing rude about it or make faces. Still, he hid at times under his towel. Suddenly, a woman walked up to them and stood there.

“Hi. Um, I was wondering if it okay if my daughter and I use the table next to you? I am asking because my daughter has physical and mental disabilities and can be a bit loud at times and not a lot of people can handle that so I was wondering it if was okay.” The woman said and whispering some of it to them. Her daughter was standing right behind her. The little girl was wearing a bathing suit but a Thor t-shirt over it.

“Oh, go ahead! You do not have to ask us to sit there.” Rad said. Rad moved his head to the side to look at the little girl. Half the little girl's face was now showing but still shy. Rad smiled and waved to her. The little girl waved back but kept her position. The Mother thanked them and walked to the table. The little girl caught a glimpse of Chrome and he smiled back at her, too. Chrome looked up at Rad.

“She is so cute.” Chrome said.

“I agree.” Rad replied. A few minutes later, the little girl began to have a tiny fit. They looked over and saw that she was trying to keep one of her shoes on.

“I do not want to take off my shoe, Mommy!” The little girl said on the verge of crying.

“Honey, they do not let people wear shoes in to the pool.” The Mom said.

“But..but...fine. I am not getting in then.” The little girl said, sitting back in the pool chair.

“Honey, there is nothing wrong with the way you are.” The Mom said. The little girl began to cry.

“I'm ugly!” the little girl said with a tear streaming down her right cheek.

“Not true! You are very beautiful.” The Mom said. The little girl wrapped the towel around her and cried. Suddenly, Rad had an idea. He got up from the chair, still the with towel covering his foot and walked over to her. Rad explained to the mother what he was going to do and she moved over. Rad got on to the ground in front of her and looked at her.

“Hey, cutie, what's wrong?” Rad said, being calm. The little girl looked up, blushing but did not say a word.

“By the way, your Mommy is right. You are not ugly. Personal, I think you are adorable.” Rad told the little girl. The little girl now was fully showing her face at Rad.

“It's not exactly my face I am worried about.” She said to him.

“What is making you worried?” Rad asked. The little girl took a breath.

“Well... it is my right foot. ...It's not...normal.” She replied. Rad silently “awed” when the child said that because he understood how she felt.

“What do you think a normal foot looks like?” Rad said.

“It's suppose to have toes on it. Mine does not have any toes. Not a single one.” She replied. Rad moved back a bit as the little girl took off her shoe. When it was completely off, she showed it to him.

“I was in an accident a few years ago and I had to have my toes removed.” She explained. Chrome was sitting at their table, smiling. Seeing Rad interact with this child was not only sweet but also amazing to him. Rad looked up at the girl.

“It's still a beautiful foot regardless if you have toes or not. Plus, I glad that are better now.” Rad said. The little girl smiled.

“Thank you. ...What's your name? Oh sorry. That was rude wasn't it?” She asked. Rad giggled.

“I am fine with you asking me. My name is Rad and over there is Chrome.” Rad said, pointing the girl to Chrome's direction. She looked at Chrome and they waved to each other. After a couple of seconds, they looked back at each other.

“And what is your name?” Rad asked her.

“Shanna” The little girl replied.

“That is such a lovely name for such a lovely and sweet girl.” Rad said. Shanna giggled and so did Rad. Rad got up from the ground and pulled his chair over to sit next to her. When he sat down, Rad decided to show her something.

“By the way, you're not the only one who doesn't have toes on one of their feet.” Rad said to her, pointing down. Shanna looked down and smiled.

“I never have seen a foot with a big toenail but that is still awesome.” Shanna whispered, trying to embarrass Rad.

“That is very true. Now, there is only one question left.” Rad said.

“Yes?” The girl replied.

“Are you still going to swim?” Rad asked.

“Are you going to swim, too?” Shanna asked.

“Yes.” Rad replied to her question.

“Then I am, too.” Shanna replied. All of them were smiling. Rad got up from his chair and looked at the Mother. The Mother nodded yes. Rad stood in front of Shanna and held out his hand.

“May I walk with you?” Rad asked. Shanna smiled and held his hand. He helped her get off the chair and then walked over to the shallow end with her, holding her hand and she was holding her doughnut-shaped float. Rad was holding her water wings and helped put them on her before they went in the water. Within a minute, all four of them were in the pool and having fun. Chrome was so proud of Rad. When Shanna found out that Chrome and Rad were boyfriends, she told Rad and Chrome that she thought they were adorable together and supported them. So did her Mother.

After they all got out and getting ready leave the pool area, Shanna walked over to Rad.

“Rad..thank you for helping me today. I had fun and I feel better about myself. You're like one of the Avengers, to me.” Shanna to him.

“Awe! You're welcome. I had fun with you as well and I am so glad that I can help. Which Avenger do I make you think of?” Rad replied.

“Thor!” She replied.

“I remind you of Thor?” Rad asked.

“Yep!” Shanna replied.

“In what way?” Rad asked, curious about her answer.

“Because he is the cutest and I think you're cute, too.” Shanna said. All of them giggled.

“Which one do you think Chrome is?” Rad asked.

“Captain America. Because he is not only sweet like Thor but I like Thor and Steve together.” Shanna replied, smiling. Rad did not know if she meant as a couple or as friends but he was not going to question it.

“Well, I am so glad they I got to meet you and your Mom, Shanna.” Rad said.

“I am glad I got to meet you and Chrome, too. ...Is it took much to ask from hug from both of you?” Shanna replied and asked. Rad got on to the ground and opened his arms.

“Not at all. Come here!' Rad said, smiling. Shanna walked over to Rad, opened her arms and hugged. Then after Rad got up, Chrome did the same. When they finished hugging, both parties went their separate ways and Rad and Chrome headed back up the hotel room to go take a shower.

 

That night at dinner, Rad and Chrome sat at the table, talking.

“Rad, I just wanted to let you know that I am proud of you today and feel lucky and as well as honored to be your boyfriend. You have such a kind soul and such a sweet heart.” Chrome said, holding up Rad's hand to his face and then kissed. Rad giggled and blushed.

“ Awe! Thank you, honey.” Rad replied, feeling all warm and fuzzy inside.

“Are enjoying your birthday so far?” Chrome asked.

“Definitely.” Rad replied.

“That is wonderful to hear. I hope it gets even more better every day.” Chrome said.

“Actually, besides that little girl from earlier, you are the reason as well. I mean, this resort is amazing but that is not why this birthday is turning out to be an amazing one.” Rad said. Both men looked up at each other and giggled.

“I love you so much.” Rad said.

“I love you, too, cutie.” Chrome replied. Rad and Chrome kissed just their food arrived. When the waitress left, they kissed one more time and then ate their dinners...while acting a little bit like goofballs and feeling happy, too. The way Chrome wants his man to be. Happy and having fun.

 


	3. Art and Thunder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After coming back from the Art festival, it starts to storm but Rad is not going to let that ruin his day.

Rad and Chrome sat in the hotel room. They just got back from the art festival and were putting the things they have purchased at the Art festival they went to earlier today. They bought some prints, little figures/carvings and some jewelry, too. Rad began to sort through the bags he was carrying as Chrome was going through the other bags. Chrome had a small bag hidden away in one of his pant pockets. After Rad finished the last bit of stuff packed in his suitcase, Chrome stood behind him and took out the little tan plastic bag from his right pocket.

“Well, now that this is all pack away and safe. Lets go grab a late....Chrome?” Rad said he turned around but stopped when he saw Chrome holding out a red and black woven bracelet out in front of Rad.

“Is this for me?” Rad asked.

“Yes. The reason I got it in these colors is because it to represent me.” Chrome said.

“To show that your my lover?” Rad said.

“Exactly!” Chrome said. Chrome reached in the bag and grabbed another one out of it but it was in blue and purple. Rad's eyes widened.

“And this one, my dear, is show that your my lover. Which I am going to wear proudly.” Chrome said. Rad smiled.

“And I will wear mine proudly, too.” Rad said. Rad gently took his bracelet and put it on his left wrist. Chrome put his on the right wrist so when they walk, the bracelets touch each other when they held hands. Chrome's was purple and blue to represent Rad. Rad looked up at Chrome and smiled.

“Chrome?” Rad asked.

“Yes?” Chrome replied. Rad started to tear up.

“...You are really amazing.” Rad said. It's been few months since they started dating and Rad still can not believe that this man is his boyfriend. Chrome walked over to him and put his arms around Rad.

“I could say the same about you, love.” Chrome said.

“I am not amazing at all.” Rad said.

“Honey, if you're not amazing then I am Loki.” Chrome said.

“You are?! Oh boy!” Rad exclaimed in a joking manner.

“Oh, fuck you!” Chrome said back, in a joking manner as well.

“Ooh, darling!” Rad said back, then wiggled his hip side to side a couple of times.. Both men looked at each other for a few seconds and then suddenly burst out giggling. After they calmed down, Chrome looked back down at him.

“But seriously, you are amazing yourself. Yesterday when you talking to that little girl and you showed her your foot, you literally made that child's day. You showed her that there is nothing wrong with being yourself. You gave that little girl confidence, Rad. And she is right, you are an Avenger. Her's and mine. I could not ask for a better boyfriend because he's right here in my arms.” Chrome said. Rad wrapped his arms around Chrome.

“I love you, sweetheart. ...You really think that about me?” Rad said.

“Yes, I truly do and I love you, too.” Chrome replied. Rad smiled and kissed his boyfriend's lips. Chrome for the first time actually was blushing when they were kissing. When they stopped, he was blushing.

“You're blushing, honey.” Rad said.

“I know. To be honest, I do not why I exactly did that but all I know is that I felt happy when you kissed me but I am always happy when you do that or being around you. ...That sounds weird, doesn't it?” Chrome explained.

“Not at all! That's actually very sweet.” Rad said.

“It is?” Chrome said. Rad touched one of Chrome's cheeks and looked in to his eyes.

“It is, Chrome. You do not have to be ashamed or any thing around me because you feel happy about certain things. Though, I never thought I could make someone happy.” Rad told him.

“Well, you do and I am glad that you are in my life.” Chrome said. Rad hugged Chrome and Chrome held him tighter to him then kissed the top of his head. A few minutes later after they let go, they heard thunder.

“Well, shit.” Chrome said. So much for going to the pool like we planned.” Chrome said.

“Our day is not totally ruined, babe! ...I got an idea.” Rad said, walking away and over to the bed. He grabbed his flashlight that he always bring along with him on trips.

“What are we going to do?” Chrome said.

“Well, get on the bed and we will find out.” Rad said. Chrome looked at the flashlight and blushed.

“I am going to turn off the lights and use the flash light for if need to get to the bathroom or something because we are not going to have much light. ...Oh. ...OH YOU! I am not going to do THAT.” Rad said. Chrome did a giggle snort.

“I know but lets just say it is not impossible.” Chrome said. Rad stood there looking at his boyfriend for a few seconds.

“...I never knew you were such a pervert.” Rad suddenly said.

“Well, I never said I was innocent, sweetheart.” Chrome said back Rad smiled.

“Oh, I love you.” Rad said.

“I love you, too.” Chrome said back.

Rad and Chrome spent the next couple of hours under the covers, cuddling, watching Youtube video and had a tickle fight for few minute before falling out of the bed and on to the floor, laughing. Asx they laid on the floor, they made out for a couple of minutes before noticing the sun peaking through the window. Chrome got up and looked out of it. He suddenly got excited when he saw something.

“Rad, come here quickly!” Chrome said. Rad got up from the ground and walked over to his man.

“What is it?” Rad said.

“Just take a look.” Chrome said, pointing the direction of what he was looking at. Rad walked over and stood next to him. He looked up and his eyes widened. There was a rainbow in front of them.

“Oh my gosh!” rad said.

“A perfect thing to add to this perfect day. And the day before your birthday as well” Chrome said.

“That is true. “ Rad said, holding Chrome's hand.

“Are you excited about tomorrow?” Chrome asked.

“Not really because of my past when it comes to my birthday but I am because I get to celebrate it with you.” Rad replied. Suddenly, the hotel phone rang. Chrome walked over and answered it and then hung up an minute later.

“What was that about?” Rad asked, feeling curious.

“Oh, before we went to the Art festival earlier, I asked the front desk about something and they were going to look in to it for me and that was them calling me back with the info I needed. It's nothing to really get in to much detail about. I would tell you if it was.” Chrome said.

“Oh okay. I believe you.” Rad said. Chrome would have told him if it was. He actually hated hiding things from Rad but he could not tell him about this because it is something for Rad.

“Hey, want to go for a walk and then get something to eat? We didn't eat lunch before we left or since we have gotten back from the event.” Chrome said.

“Sure! Let me just get my shoes on.” Rad said. They got their shoes and Chrome grabbed his hotel key card and they headed out the door. As they were about to leave, Rad saw Shanna and waved to her. She waved back, smiling and wearing a pair of sandals instead of the sneakers like she was yesterday.

“Awe, Rad. See, you are amazing. You really did change her life.” Chrome said. Rad smiled. They continued on their way out the door and of the hotel to go enjoy a walk and the smell of the fresh rain after the storm. 

Rad caught a quick glimpse of their bracelets and smiled. Rad was lucky to have this amazing man in his life. Even if Chrome is younger than him, he felt like he couldn't ask for a better boyfriend.


End file.
